Giving Into Temptation
by ItWasAllForYou
Summary: Katholine drabble. In an attempt to rid herself from her sexual frustration, Caroline decided to take a shower, however Katherine appears more than willing to help with her needs. Rated M.


**Giving Into Temptation**

* * *

><p><em><strong>This drabble is for Kenna, for always providing my Twitter Line with Katholine feels. And the inspiration came from Ashley's amazing Katholine smutty drabble. I intended for this to be purely innocent but my smutty muse just wouldn't allow that. A huge thanks to the beautiful, Giulia, who pre-read this and offered her advice, corrections and suggestions. <em><strong>AH and AU. <strong>_**_

**Disclaimer: I hope you guys leave here thinking 'I came here for the smut and I'm honestly feeling so satisfied right now.' If not, then we'll talk later.**

* * *

><p>The squeaky hinge from the door that separated the hallway and the communal showers could even be heard over the sound of the spray of water. Caroline sighed. Was it so much to ask for some privacy? More than likely since the entire floor of dorms shared this bathroom.<p>

As she heard another shower turn on, she returned her attention back to rinsing her hair under the showerhead.

Earlier that evening there had been a party at the Colden Dormitory, but instead of letting lose and having fun, she had to endure witnessing the majority of her class pressed up against each other. It had left her frustrated to say the least.

Although a cold shower would have probably been more beneficial of her current state, she hoped a steamy shower would at least distract her thoughts. God. It had been far too long since she had had sex. Months even.

Just as she grabbed the sponge the shower curtain being peeled back grabbed her attention and she spun round.

"Katherine! What the hell?!" Caroline shouted, her hands fumbling to cover up her breasts while she crossed her legs tightly.

"Is your water warm?" She asked nonchalantly, as she moved her hand under the water to test it.

Noticing Katherine was completely naked, she looked away. "Get out!"

"I need a shower and the water in that one won't heat up."

_Seriously?_

"Use another one or at least wait until I've finished."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "You know one splutters and the other one spits out brown water," she paused looking at Caroline, "besides, we are both girls there's nothing to hide."

As she moved further towards the showerhead, Caroline backed against the cold shower wall with her hands still tightly across her chest.

Smirking, Katherine reached for the soap, her eyes never leaving Caroline's and after she finished lathering herself up she dipped under the showerhead, pushing her wet hair from her face.

Slowly Caroline's gaze followed the path of Katherine's hand, her breath caught in her throat, and she unconsciously held it as she watched Katherine gently squeeze her breast and rub her thumb across her peaked nipple.

She had always thought of Katherine as a friend. A complicated friend but a friend nonetheless. And of course she found her to be attractive, but she was a girl and Caroline had never thought of Katherine in a sexual way- until now. It scared her, but it also excited her.

Even amongst the shower steam and the scent from the soap, Caroline could smell both their arousals. Musky, damp and intoxicating.

She continued to watch in disbelief as Katherine lathered herself up even more with her hands. It was erotic and turning her on.

"Could you-"Katherine's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Katherine holding the sponge, hovering it over her shoulder.

"Right," she whispered, understanding what Katherine was asking. "Yeah, sure."

After Katherine had passed her the sponge and turned round Caroline squeezed a little soap on it and proceeded to running it up and down the arch of Katherine's back. Focusing mostly on the bottom of her back where a collection of water droplets had taken place.

Caroline's breaths became shallow and she bit her bottom lip to prevent a moan escaping at how sensual it was washing someone this intimately. Because it was intimate. And her lower abdomen tightened in response. She was ultimately doomed if she couldn't get some sort of release soon.

"Your turn."

"What?" Caroline stuttered.

"Give me the sponge Caroline."

Katherine squeezed the sponge above Caroline's breasts so the excess water fell into her cleft, then using the sponge she fondled them, running it over and over her nipples until they're were standing straight up.

With one hand on the small of her back, Katherine slipped the sponge from Caroline's breast to between her thighs.

Oh! She had to catch her breath at the sensation; her body blazing with need.

"Trust me, Caroline," she whispered against her lips and then moved back slightly so their eyes locked. "Trust me to give you pleasure that no man has ever given you."

Unable to answer she moaned in appreciation and undeniable pleasure. Her body was on fire and sweat accumulated on her forehead. The steam from the water only added to it.

No longer hesitant, Caroline grabbed Katherine's face and latched her mouth on Katherine's. Then she roamed her hand through Katherine's wet hair, twisting it gently between her fingers before she pulled on it; drawing Katherine closer to her body.

Sliding her tongue in between Katherine's lips, to taste her, Caroline moaned into her mouth and she used her fingers to move Katherine's head to the side, allowing her to deepen the kiss.

It was frantic and heated and messy as their slippery, wet bodies crashed together.

Katherine moved her hand in between their bodies and lowered it down Caroline's stomach until it reached the warm, soft cleft between her legs.

Caroline's eyelids fluttered shut and her breaths went quick and irregular as Katherine sought out her clit with her thumb and made small circles around her vulva with her middle finger.

Her hips shifted slightly to guide Katherine's fingers closer to where she needed them the most.

"Oh my god," Caroline sighed and her fingers ran down Katherine's back.

"This feels good?" she asked, moving to take one of Caroline's nipples into her mouth and tugging gently on it while she plunged her middle finger into Caroline, with a soft, wet sound that echoed in the cubicle.

"Yes. More," she rasped in desperation. She needed more.

Katherine moved her thumb in small circles on Caroline's clit, pressing down a little harder, then eased a second finger into her.

Just as quickly as she had entered both fingers into her, she removed them and Caroline whimpered at the loss of contact. "Patience," Katherine hummed against her ear.

With her movements quickening, Caroline could tell Katherine was enjoying the power and control she had over her and her impending orgasm. After all it was Katherine pierce, she craved that. But Caroline was in no position to object.

Katherine's breath was hot against her and she nipped roughly at her earlobe, while her free hand kneaded Caroline's breasts.

"Oh god," she cried and her eyes rolled back. It wasn't going to take much longer, she could feel it building.

And so could Katherine because she rubbed Caroline's clit furiously, drawing her orgasm out. Her mouth moved to Caroline's neck and she tossed her long, dark blonde hair over one shoulder to give her better access, licking and nipping at the freshly-exposed skin there.

Caroline's moans filled the room as her inner muscles clenched and contracted around Katherine's fingers as she reached her climax and cried out in pleasure. .

Resting her forehead against Katherine's, their breaths mingled with one another.

As Katherine removed her fingers out of her slowly, Caroline heaved a great sigh and opened her eyes completely and utterly sated. "Wow, that was-"

"Mind blowing," Katherine finished her sentence.

Unable to prevent the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips, Caroline's eyes wandered lower down Katherine's body, "Do you want me to return the favour?"

Leaning forward she placed a soft kiss on the edge of Caroline's mouth. "No we'll leave that for another day."

Using her hands to steady herself against the wall, Caroline raised her eyebrows in question, "Another day?"

"This was lesson one, subsection: lesbian affairs. I have so much more to teach you. But right now," Katherine grabbed the towel from the hook and wrapped it around her wet body, "I have somewhere I need to be."

_Of course she did._ Caroline let her head fall back and laughed.


End file.
